sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Doktor Eggman Nega
|Ubiór= *Szare gogle z zielonymi szkiełkami *Ciemnoniebieskie/czarne okulary *Czarno-żółty płaszcz *Czerwony kombinezon z żółto-czarnymi butami |Inne media = Archie Comics|Twórcarealny = Yuji Uekawa|Rasa = Człowiek|Płeć = Mężczyzna|Wzrost = 185 cm|Waga = 128 kg|Włosy = Szare|Skóra = Kremowa|Dubbing jap. = *Chikao Ōtsuka (2005-2015) *Motomu Kiyokawa (2016-obecnie)|Dubbing ang. = Mike Pollock|Zdolności = *Nadludzka inteligencja *Budowa i obsługiwanie maszyn *Konstruowanie robotów *Zaawansowane umiejętności pilotażu|Lubi = *Zniszczenie *Metal Sonica *Metal Sonica 3.0|Nie lubi = *Przegrywać *Kiedy ktoś nie docenia jego geniuszu *Doktora Eggmana *Silvera *Blaze *Sonica}} – człowiek, naukowiec i potomek Doktora Eggmana pochodzący z przyszłości oddalonej od czasów Sonica o 200 lat. Początkowo przedstawił się jako odpowiednik Eggmana z Wymiaru Sol. Arcywróg Silvera i Blaze. Genialny naukowiec, który w żadnym stopniu nie ustępuje swoimi umiejętnościami Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Eggman Nega szczerze nienawidzi swojego przodka za to, że ten zszargał dobre imię rodziny Robotników. Celem szalonego naukowca nie jest podbój świata, a jego zniszczenie. Eggman Nega jest o wiele groźniejszy i bardziej bezwzględny niż Eggman. Historia Wczesne życie Doktor Eggman Nega pochodził z przyszłości oddalonej o 200 lat od czasów Sonica, choć początkowo przedstawił się jako odpowiednik Eggmana z Wymiaru Sol. Wywodził się z rodziny wielkich naukowców, której dobre imię zostało zszargane przez Doktora Eggmana i jego ciągłe klęski. Z tego powodu nikt nie docenił geniuszu Eggmana Nega. Najprawdopodobniej opuścił przyszłość, aby podjąć próby zbudowania swojego imperium w świecie Blaze. Wkrótce stał się tam arcywrogiem księżniczki. Seria Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Będąc w Wymiarze Sol Doktor Eggman Nega nawiązał kontakt ze światem Sonica. Zawarł współpracę z Doktorem Eggmanem, która miała polegać na wykorzystaniu mocy potężnych Szmaragdów Sol do wybudowania międzywymiarowego Imperium Eggmana. Naukowiec chciał aby to Eggman wykonał za niego całą ciężką pracę związaną z dostarczeniem szmaragdów. Nega udał się do świata Eggmana i w Water Palace po raz pierwszy spotkał Sonica. Niebieski jeż pomylił go początkowo z Eggmanem, myśląc że doktor załatwił sobie nowy strój. Jednak Eggman Nega przedstawił się i rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości jeża. Sonic pokonywał naukowca w kolejnych potyczkach, a doktor uciekał mu. Pościg dotarł ostatecznie na stację kosmiczną Dead Line, gdzie Blaze chciała zniszczyć Eggmana Nega za to, że zaprowadził Eggmana do jej świata. Sonic chciał ją wyręczyć, ale propozycja ta doprowadziła tylko do kłótni. Doktor obserwował ich walkę, a kiedy się zakończyła to uciekł. Ostatecznie Sonic pokonał doktora w Unknown. Jednak Eggman Nega w porę uciekł ze swojego robota i dołączył do Eggmana, aby pomóc mu w sterowaniu Egg Salamandera. Naukowcy zaatakowali Blaze i pozbawili Szmaragdy Sol całej ich mocy. Zamierzali w ten sposób połączyć światy Sonica i Blaze, aby wybudować swoje imperium. Jednak Sonic i Blaze znaleźli sposób na przywrócenie Szmaragdom Sol ich mocy. Ostatecznie Super Sonic i Burning Blaze zniszczyli Egg Salamandera, rozdzielając dwa wymiary. Sonic Rush Adventure Doktor Eggman Nega ponownie współpracował z Doktorem Eggmanem. Tym razem opowiedział swojemu odpowiednikowi o tym, że w świecie Blaze znajduje się potężny artefakt - Jeweled Scepter, który ma moc poskramiania energii Gwiazd. Zdobycie tej mocy przeważyłoby nawet wspólną siłę Szmaragdów Chaosu i Szmaragdów Sol. Naukowcy wysłali Kapitana Whiskera i jego piracką załogę na poszukiwania berła. Mimo że piraci zostali pokonani przez Sonica, Tailsa, Blaze i Marine, to Eggman Nega i Eggman sami ukradli Jeweled Scepter. Następnie ukończyli swoją ostateczną broń - Egg Wizarda. Naukowcy przybyli na Southern Island i wyjawili tam bohaterom swój plan. W jądrze planety znaleźli źródło energii Gwiazd i poskromili ją. Wykorzystując moc berła oddzielili Sonica i Blaze od Tailsa i Marine. W tej sytuacji Sonic i Blaze wykorzystali moc Szmaragdów Chaosu i Szmaragdów Sol. Super Sonic i Burning Blaze ruszyli do walki z Egg Wizardem i udało im się wygrać. Robot nie został jednak zniszczony, a Eggman Nega postanowił wykorzystać ostateczną broń do zniszczenia obu światów, wywołując panikę u Eggmana. Jednak Marine przerwała wykonywanie ataku, uderzając robota magicznym pociskiem. Burning Blaze osłabiła Egg Wizarda, a Super Sonic zadał mu ostateczny cios. Po tych wydarzeniach Eggman Nega i Eggman zerwali dalszą współpracę. Seria Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals Doktor Eggman Nega wrócił do przyszłości i postanowił raz na zawsze zemścić się na Doktorze Eggmanie za to, że ten zniszczył reputację rodziny Robotników. Nega zbudował specjalny aparat, za pomocą którego mógł zmienić dowolny przedmiot w kartę. Naukowiec zmienił Główny Szmaragd w kartę, co doprowadziło do jego zniknięcia we wszystkich okresach czasu. Wykorzystując energię szmaragdu przeniósł wyspę Onyx Island do przeszłości. Pojawienie się wyspy przykuło uwagę Sonica, Tailsa, Amy, Knucklesa, Shadowa, Rouge i Silvera. Zaraz po przybyciu Eggman Nega zamienił Eggmana w kartę, przejmując kontrolę nad jego wszystkimi robotami, wliczając w to Metal Sonica. Kolejną ofiarą Nega była Amy. Kiedy Sonic i Tails zjawili się na wyspie, naukowiec zamienił lisa w kartę. Przez cały czas Eggman Nega podszywał się pod Eggmana i jedynie Silver znał jego prawdziwą tożsamość (Shadow poznał ją później, kiedy Nega mu się ujawnił; wcześniej pomylił Eggmana Nega z Eggmanem). Eggman Nega w przebraniu Eggmana stoczył różne walki z bohaterami, w pewnym momencie wysyłając do walki nawet Metal Sonica. Kiedy odkrył że Rouge chciała go zdemaskować przed Shadowem, zamienił ją w kartę. W Crystal Mountain Zone utracił kartę Tailsa w wyniku walki z Soniciem. Po tym jak został pokonany w Death Yard Zone wycofał się do swojej Meteor Base Zone. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles polecieli tam Tornadem, a Shadowa i Silvera podwiózł uwolniony przez nich Eggman. Okazało się, że Eggman Nega chciał zmienić cały świat w kartę, robiąc zdjęcie z pokładu swojego Egg Destroyera. W ostateczności Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow i Silver powstrzymali go i odzyskali wszystkie karty. Eggman Nega sam zamienił się w kartę i został zabrany przez Silvera z powrotem do przyszłości. Sonic Rivals 2 Eggman Nega przestudiował stare notatki swojego przodka, Profesora Geralda Robotnika, na podstawie których odkrył że w alternatywnym wymiarze mieszka istota o imieniu Ifrit. Eggman Nega planował wykorzystać ją do podboju lub zniszczenia świata. W tym celu musiał otworzyć portal do Chaotic Inferno Zone, do czego potrzebne były mu Szmaragdy Chaosu. Eggman Nega anonimowo wynajął Rouge w celu zebrania szmaragdów. Sam również ich poszukiwał za pomocą swojego Detektora Szmaragdów z wbudowanym Głównym Szmaragdem (później odebrali mu go Knuckles i Rouge). Eggman Nega znowu podszywał się pod Eggmana, przejmując kontrolę nad jego badnikami (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Rouge nie odkryli jego prawdziwej tożsamości, znali ją jedynie sam Eggman, Shadow, Silver, Espio i Metal Sonic). Poza tym Nega zaczął porywać Chao, którymi chciał nakarmić Ifrita aby zwiększyć jego moce. Nega stoczył liczne walki z bohaterami. Kiedy wszyscy dotarli do Mystic Haunt Zone, Nega oszukał Shadowa i pozyskał od niego sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Został pokonany przez czarnego jeża. Jednak portal do Chaotic Inferno Zone otworzył się, mimo braku siódmego Szmaragdu Chaosu (w rzeczywistości był wbudowany w Metal Sonica). Eggman Nega wysłał swojego Metal Sonica 3.0 w celu przebudzenia Ifrita. Następnie planował zabrać porwane przez siebie Chao, ale odkrył że ktoś je uwolnił (byli to Sonic i Tails). Mimo ich braku Eggman Nega przeszedł przez portal, aby upewnić się że Ifrit zostanie przebudzony. Ostatecznie potwór został zniszczony przez bohaterów. Silver i Espio zostawili Eggmana Nega, któremu noga zaklinowała się między gruzami, a następnie przeszli przez portal. Ostatnimi osobami jakie opuściły wymiar Ifrita byli Shadow i Metal Sonic. Eggman Nega został więc na dobre uwięziony w Chaotic Inferno Zone. W innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Olympic Winter Games Rival 7.png|thumb|Doktor Eggman Nega w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games]] Doktor Eggman Nega pojawia się jako rywal w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. W wersji na Wii pojawia się pod koniec jednego z dni w Festival Mode i gracz musi go pokonać w dyscyplinie Ski Cross. W wersji na Nintendo DS Doktor Eggman Nega pojawia się dwukrotnie: w Frostown gdzie trzyma Sparky'ego w klatce, oraz w Polastraits gdzie z kolei w klatce trzymany jest Cuby. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu gracz musi go pokonać w dyscyplinie Skeleton, a podczas drugiego w kombinacji norweskiej. W obu przypadkach gdy zostanie pokonany Eggman Nega ucieka specjalnym portalem. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|left|Doktor Eggman Nega rzuca wyzwanie drużynie Sonica i Mario Doktor Eggman Nega powraca jako rywal w grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. W wersji na Wii może pojawić się podczas London Party. Należy wtedy do niego podejść i przyjąć jego wyzwanie, a następnie pokonać w szermierce. Eggman Nega może potem powrócić w tej samej sesji London Party i zażądać rewanżu w Dream Fencing. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Eggman Nega pojawia się w trybie fabularnym, jako rywal w sztafecie 4x100 metrów, gdzie gracz steruje drużyną składającą się z Sonica, Tailsa, Mario, oraz Luigiego. Podczas wydarzeń z gry Doktor Eggman Nega zgodził się pilnować dla Eggmana maszyny produkującej Phantasmal Fog pod British Museum, w zamian za to że będzie mógł poznać sposób jej działania. Gdy Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi i Toad zjawili się pod muzeum, Eggman Nega wyszedł im na spotkanie. Wyjaśnił następnie swoją przysługę dla Eggmana i nie dał się przekonać do tego aby wyłączyć maszynę aby igrzyska olimpijskie mogły zostać wznowione. Bohaterowie rzucili mu więc wyzwanie, a jeśli by go nie przyjął to byliby zmuszeni sami zniszczyć maszynę. Eggman Nega postanowił przyjąć ich ofertę, wiedząc że nie ma szans w starciu z tak liczną grupą. Po tym jak został pokonany, Eggman Nega wycofał się rzucając bombę dymną. Eggman Nega pojawił się później na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Sochi Legends Showdown 137.png|thumb|Doktor Eggman Nega i jego drużyna w Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games]] Doktor Eggman Nega powraca jako rywal w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games w trybie Legends Showdown. Razem z Rouge i Dry Bowserem pojawia się pod koniec, próbując ukraść Legend Trophy. Gracz musi następnie pokonać Eggmana Nega i jego drużynę w Winter Sports Champion Race. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games W Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Doktor Eggman Nega pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS jako grywalna postać, po raz pierwszy w historii serii Mario & Sonic, a także samej serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Dostępny jest tylko w skoku w dal. Aby go odblokować należy go pokonać w wydarzeniu Long Jump Plus w dniu 4 historii Mario w trybie Road to Rio. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Charakterystyka Osobowość Doktor Eggman Nega jest okrutny i bezwzględny. Gardzi wszelkim życiem i istnieniem. W przeciwieństwie do swojego przodka jest o wiele groźniejszy i bardziej szalony. Dla Eggmana Nega nie ma różnicy to czy świat zostanie podbity, czy też zniszczony. Zwykle naukowiec woli tą drugą opcję, przez co występuje sprzeczność interesów z Eggmanem. Nega gardzi swoim przodkiem i obwinia go za zniszczenie dobrej reputacji rodziny Robotników. Pod przykrywką szarmanckiego i dobrze wychowanego naukowca kryje się prawdziwy potwór. Eggman Nega nie jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojego przodka, ale jest od niego bardziej radykalny w swoich działaniach. Nie obchodzi go los żadnego świata. Nega podróżował do kilku alternatywnych rzeczywistości gdzie chciał zasiać chaos i zniszczenie. Sam uważał że coś takiego byłoby chwalebne. Eggman Nega jest nieco bardziej wyrafinowany od Eggmana, ale ma tendencję do wygłaszania długich przemówień, przez które zapomina o ważnych szczegółach. Posiada także charakterystyczny, cieńszy od swojego przodka głos. Można ich odróżnić także po śmiechu, który u Eggmana brzmi hohoho, a u Eggmana Nega hehehe. Wygląd Doktor Eggman Nega przypomina Doktora Eggmana, nawet do takiego stopnia że wiele bohaterów myli dwóch naukowców. Mimo wszystko Eggmani różnią się od siebie. Nega posiada dłuższy nos, szare wąsy, oraz odwrócone kolory ubioru. Eggman Nega nosi futurystyczne, niebieskie okulary i zielone gogle. Nosi czerwony uniform z białym paskiem, który przykrywa czarno-żółty płaszcz. Buty Eggmana Nega przechodzą z czerwonych w czarno-żółte. Moce i umiejętności Podobnie jak swój przodek Eggman Nega dysponuje nadludzką inteligencją i zdolnością do budowania machin masowej zgłady. W swojej karierze ułożył wiele niecnych planów na skalę całego wszechświata i znanej rzeczywistości. Mimo wszystko żaden z nich się nie powiódł, z powodu pychy i szaleństwa złego doktora. Eggman Nega jest wybitnym mechanikiem i inżynierem, nie ustępując Doktorowi Eggmanowi nawet w pilotowaniu wszelkiego rodzaju machin. Znacznie częściej podróżuje między wymiarami i w czasie, aby jego intrygi przyniosły jak najwięcej szkód. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * Profesor Gerald Robotnik (przodek) * Maria Robotnik (przodek) * Doktor Eggman (przodek) Sojusznicy * Doktor Eggman (Sonic Rush i Sonic Rush Adventure) * Kapitan Whisker * Mini & Mum * Johnny * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Pozostałe roboty Eggmana Nega Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (Sonic Rivals i Sonic Rivals 2) * Silver the Hedgehog (arcywróg) * Blaze the Cat (arcywróg) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Metal Sonic * Espio the Chameleon * Chao Temat muzyczny W Sonic Rush Eggman Nega dzieli swój temat muzyczny z Doktorem Eggmanem. Jest nim utwór Wrapped in Black. }} W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Doktor Eggman Nega był międzywymiarowym kryminalistą, który toczył jednoosobową wojnę z Zone Cops pochodzącymi z No Zone. Planował również zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale przeszkodzili mu w tym Sonic, Tails, Blaze i Marine. W planach Eggmana Nega pomagali mu Kapitan Whisker i Johnny. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Eggman Nega i jego historia stały się prawie takie same jak w grach. Ciekawostki * Doktor Eggman Nega jest trzecim najczęściej pojawiającym się w serii antagonistą, tuż za Metal Soniciem i Doktorem Eggmanem. * Co ciekawe w grach Sonic Rivals i Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic i Tails nigdy nie odkryli, że Eggman Nega przez cały czas podszywał się pod Doktora Eggmana. ** Nawet przed walką z Egg Phantom w Mystic Haunt Zone bohaterowie spotkali Eggmana Nega we własnej osobie, ale uznali, że jest to Eggman opętany przez ducha. * W grach Eggman Nega nigdy nie walczył samotnie z Blaze. Jedynie w trakcie walki z Egg Salamanderem i Egg Wizardem kotka walczyła z doktorem, ale wspomagał ją wtedy Super Sonic. en:Doctor Eggman Nega ru:Доктор Эггман Нега de:Dr. Eggman Nega es:Doctor Eggman Nega fr:Doctor Eggman Nega Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Postacie z Przyszłości Kategoria:Postacie z Wymiaru Sol Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie